A system for processing plate-like workpieces, especially metal sheets, can in some cases include (a) a first processing device for workpiece processing, in the form of a cutting device, (b) a second processing device for workpiece processing wherein a processing line is defined on the second processing device, (c) a longitudinal guide, which has a workpiece bed which, together with a workpiece, is movable relative to the cutting device in a first axial direction extending in the longitudinal direction of the processing line, and also (d) a transverse guide which has a workpiece bed which, in an operating state is movable together with a workpiece relative to the second processing device, and in an inoperative state is movable relative to a workpiece, in each case in a second axial direction extending in a direction transverse to the processing line.
Such a system is disclosed in EP 1 287 917 A1, in which the cutting device may be a punching device consisting of two punching units. and the second processing device is a bending device which defines a bending line (the processing line). The two punching units of the punching device are movable in opposite directions along the bending line defined on the bending device. Also running along the bending line associated with the bending device are belt conveyors, by means of which workpieces to be processed are fed in and processed workpieces are conveyed away. A workpiece manipulator travels in a direction transverse to the bending line.
In use, a metal sheet to be processed is first conveyed by the respective belt conveyor along the bending line of the bending device into a starting position, from which a thruster moves the metal sheet in a direction transverse to the bending line towards the punching device. The punching units and the metal sheet are then adjusted relative to one another with the punching units being moved along the bending line. The metal sheet is then taken up by the workpiece manipulator and transferred in a direction transverse to the bending line relative to the punching units into at least one processing position for cutting processing (punching). Following the punching operation(s), the workpiece manipulator, with the metal sheet, moves towards the bending device, which then bends a portion of the workpiece.